Adventure World! en NO Freddys
by Xclax
Summary: Después de paz y tranquilidad, Pedro es drogado para tener una epica aventura (Probablemente gay, quien sabe) donde deberá juntarse con otros 3 animatronicos al matar al villano que amenaza a este casi-gay mundo!
1. Prologo

**_ADVERTENCIAS_**

 ** _No yaoi/yuri_**

 ** _Humor (Negro, blanco)_**

 ** _¿Eso sonó racista? tal vez un poco_**

 ** _Lenguaje fuerte_**

 ** _Saga En NO Freddys_**

.

..

.

?: Bow... mi cabeza duele un chingo..

?: Espera... ¿¡Donde estoy!?

Pedro: ¿¡Hola!? ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!?

Pedro: ¿¡HOLA, DANIEL, CARLY, ALICE, QUIEN SEA!? ¿POR QUE ESTA TODO NEGRO?

Pedro: ...

Pedro: ¿Alguien?...

 _Hola_

Pedro: ¿Que demonios?

 _Bienvenido a FNAF WORLD_

Pedro: ¿Que?

 _¡La nueva experiencia es videojuegos, con aventura y diversión!_

Pedro: ¿Que esto no era algo de terror?

 _¡Escoge tu nombre de aventurero!_

Pedro: ...no

 _¡Escoge tu nombre de aventurero!_

Pedro: no

 _¡Escoge tu nombre de aventurero!_

Pedro: no

 _ESCOGE. UN. PUTO. NOMBRE._

Pedro: ...

Pedro: no

 _¿Adventure "SoyGayYMeGustanQueMeViolen"? ¿Estas seguro que ese es tu nombre_

Pedro: ¡No!

 _Muy bien, Adventure SoyGayMeGustanQueMeViolen, pero, antes de que empiece tu épica aventura tienes que reunir tu crew_

Pedro: ¿Eres el tipo que me inyecto esa jeringa, ¿Verdad?

 _ ***De toda la oscuridad aparece una silla, donde se coloca para que Pedro se siente, y adelante de el una mesa larga con otra silla***_

Pedro: Ok, definitivamente debería de comer tantas hamburguesas.

Ok, antes de que escojas tu crew deberías primero conocerla, así que, empecemos con Freddy Fazbear!

Pedro: ¿¡QUE!? NO ME DIGAS QUE VOLVERAN ESOS PEND-

Freeeeeeeeedddyyyyy: Freeeeddddyyyyyyy pensar que no encontraras alguien mejor que Freeeeeeeeeeedddyyyyyyyyyy

Pedro: ... eres un pendejo egocéntrico.

Freeeeeeeeeedddddyyyy: Freeeeedddddyyyy agradece tu cumplido

Pedro: Largat- digo, SIGUIENTE.

Chica: ¿¡Tu de nuevo!? ¿De todos los humanos nos tenias que tocar tu?

Pedro: Y de todos los fandoms me tuvieron que tocar a ustedes... SI-GUIEN-

Chica: Como digas siguiente juro que lo ultimo que habrás querido habrá sid-

Pedro: SIGUIENTE

Chica: HIJO DE PUT- ***Desaparece*  
**

Bonine: Sup, bro

Pedro: Ay... wey... sigui-

Bonnie: inglizh plz

Pedro: oh... siguien-

Bonnie: ***Agarra de la camisa a Pedro* *Voz grave*** En ingles maldita biach

Pedro: Uh... next?

fox1: NOTIZ MHI ZHENP-

Pedro: ¡Siguiente!

maNghle: i cry eveitaim

Pedro: Ni de cerca, sigu-

maNghle: la vida no tiene sentido ***Se avienta de la silla ahorcándose con una cuerda de ping-pong***

Pedro: Eres un robot, no necesitas respirar

maNghle: mecachis

Pedro: (Bostezando) Siguiente

BB: Hola amigo, veo que estas haciendo un buen trabajo aquí, personas como tu tienen necesidades, ¿Sabes? No te vendría mal un poco de mi mercancia

Pedro: Sigue hablando...

BB: ***Abre su abrigo*** Globo de todos gases, helio, aire, oxygeno, mercurio y mucho mas, a un precio comprensible

Pedro: Mmmm...

BB: Eso si, la paga sera en efect-

Pedro: Siguiente

Puppet: hola

Pedro: Bueno, por fin tengo a alguien normal aqu-

Puppet: Antes de ser esto solía matar gente

Pedro: Uh...

Puppet: ¿Quieres ser el siguiente?

Pedro: ... ¿SIGUIENTE?

Springtrap: ¡Orale, donde estoy!

Pedro: El sentimiento es mutuo

Springtrap: ¡Chale! ¿¡Eres el patron!?

Pedro: Puede ser

Springtrap: perdone jefe, es que tengo familia a la que alimentar...

Springtrap: Ándele, no sea malo y deme unos días libres, no? así para pasarlo con mis carnales ahí bien chido

Pedro: siguiente

JJ: _Te veo mientras duermes..._

Pedro: S-Si-Siguie-Siguiente?

Pedro: Buah, bueno, tome una decisión, no pienso hacer esto, no eligir a ninguno de estos pendejos, yo me largo

 _¿De que hablas? Te faltan algunos por preguntar!_

Pedro: Diles que no, igual, deben ser unos 2 o 4...

 _No..._

 _Por que..._

 _Entrevistaras..._

 _A..._

 _Absolutamente..._

 _TODOS..._

Pedor: Uhmm..

Pedro. Tengo una MEJOR idea.

Pedro: Que tal, si, agarras tu Adventure POR DONDE TE QUEPA EL PUTO CU-

 _ **(Disculpe las molestias)**_

* * *

 ** _La crew total (Contando a Pedro) Seran de 4, ¿Que animatronicos quieren que sean los 3 que formaran su equipo para vivir una EPICA y no gay aventura?_**

 ** _No se, ustedes eligen._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


	2. Tutorial

Pedro: Y entonces resulto que al parecer metieron droga en mi hamburguesa, y me comencé a sentir raro y luego me dormí de cansancio.

Pedro: Entonces, desperté aquí y una voz me comenzó a contar cosas raras y posiblemente gays.

?: ...

Pedro: ¿Que pasa, Wilson jr.?

Wilsonjr: ...

Pedro: Vamos, no me digas que estas tris-

Ok, ya volví del baño, ¿Ya elegiste a tu crew?

Pedro: ¡MIERDA! ¡LA VOZ RARA VOLVIÓ, WILSON JR. RÁPIDO, PECHO A TIERRA! *Se lanza contra el suelo mientras se cubre la cabeza con sus brazos*

WilsonJr: *se cae*

¿Que?...

Um, bueno, como sea.

¿Ya elegiste a tu crew?

Pedro: ¿Elegir? ¿Tenia que elegir?

Si, obviamente recalque eso...

Pedro: Ohh... pues, veras, confundí "elegir" con "crear" y entonces, cree a mi crew

¿Como que cre-

Pedro: DEJA TE PRESENTO... A *Señalando a una pelota de ping pong con una carita feliz*

Pedro: WILSON JR. Descendiente de Wilson, el es el mamado que se chinga a los enemigos de 2 golpes

Pedro: Y luego, como el mas mamado que resiste golpes sin fin, es el marav-

Nah, asi no me gusta

*Los compañeros de Pedro desaparecen*

Pedro: ¿¡QUE!? M-MI CREW!

Pedro: *Se pone de rodillas* ¿¡POR QUE, MOUNSTRO!?

Haber, deja escogo al azar...

*Aparece Bonnie, y G. Freddy*

Bonnie: wasup bitchez

: ARHPFEJAFOIAEJHGAG!

G. Freddy: *Leyendo un libro titulado: Como salir de un cuerpo de metal* Uh? Ah, si, *Con mala gana* Boooo!

Pedro: ¿Que?

Pedro: ¿Estos pendejos? Mi crew es mucho mejor...

Aja, ¿A que escala?

Pedro: Bueno, tienen ataques mas chingones

Pedro: Como, ataque super duper mega genial el cual inflije 999999 de daño a todos los enemigos varoniles, y un aturdimiento a los enemigos femeninos para hacerle cosas rikolinas *Risa malévola*

¿Sabes que tus enemigos son robots, verdad?

Pedro: ... khe?

Ok, como sea, no me importa, ¡Comenzamos ahora!

Pedro: Hey hey, que se joda esta mier-

Bonnie: IN. ENGLISH BIACH-

N. Freddy: OEAJFOIEFJAA!

Pedro: ¿QUE MIERD-

 ** _¡FNAF WORLD!_**

Erase una vez, un reino lleno de felicidad, 3 reinos gobernaban estas tierras con el objetivo de prosperar la paz, sin embargo, los malos tiempos acechaban, mounstros de las profundidas del mar decidieron atacar estos reinos, haciendo que la paz ya no existiera y provocando incontables daños, sin embargo, uno de los reinos, el reino del metal, el cual su ingenioso rey construyo una maquina, el que fue capaz de erradicar a tales abominaciones.

El plan fue tan efectivo, que el rey mando a construir cientos, y cientos de prototipos, que funcionaran como la llave a la paz eterna, y así fue, muchos y muchos años después, de innumerables generaciones paso el tiempo, los prototipos comenzaron a ser mas inteligentes, a ser mas avanzados, a tener sentimientos.

A tener conciencia propia.

El rey Daniel vio que su antepasado hizo un error fatal, viendo como poco a poco sus guardianes comenzaban a tener conciencia propia el podia ver como la destrucción de la humanidad se acercaba mas y mas rápido, construyo una nueva política de destruir a todos los prototipos, incluyendo de los de los reinos vecinos, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde.

Las maquinas se rebelaron, provocando terror en las tierras, muchos humanos fueron atrapados y esclavizados, las 2 reinas y el rey desaparecieron sin rastro alguno...

Pero, aun había una luz de esperanza, 3 prototipos vieron la verdad, sabían que eso no estaba bien y que ellos cambiaran el mundo, a toda costa, aunque eso significara destruir a sus hermanos y hermanas, un heroico, solidario, amable y caballeroso caballero conocido como Pedro, fue el comenzó la revolución, reuniendo a sus 3 leales y mas queridos compañeros para liberar a este mundo de estas malvadas maquinas.

 ** _CARGANDO..._**

 ** _CARGANDO..._**

 ** _CAGANDO- DIGO CARGANDO..._**

 ** _TUTORIAL._**

Pedro: Woah, seguro que al final me hago esposo de una de las rei-

N. Freddy: *En el oido de Pedro* IFJEOFJEAIPEFJPA{FE!

Pedro: HEY, ALEJA TU PUTA BOCA DE MI OÍDO, ¿NO TE ENSEÑARON ALGO DE EDUCACIÓN?

G. Freddy: Ah, si, se me olvidaba *Cierra su libro y se acerca a N. Freddy* Toma, pequeñín *Le amarra la boca con una soga* N. Freddy se pone violento a estas horas del dia.

Pedro: ¿Uh?

 ** _USA LAS FLECHAS A,W,D,S PARA MOVERTE._**

Pedro: wot

Bonnie: para mi que este guy esta very pendejou

Pedro: Emm... A?

 ** _*Una fuerza sobrenatural hace que G. Freddy , Bonnie y N. Freddy se unan a Daniel, sin hacer cambios estéticos*_**

 ** _(El que entienda la refencia RPG entenderá)_**

Pedro: ...

Pedro: que... putas... acaba de pasar?

G. Freddy: *Sale su cabeza del hombro de Pedro* Al parecer esto pasara seguido, no se por que ** _*Se vuelve a unir a Pedro*_**

Pedro: Pues.. me siento violado... como sea, *Mira a su alrededor*

Pedro: Así que estoy atrapado en un bosque sin comida, agua, y alguna señal de civilización o rastro viviente... genial.

Pedro :Al menos no tendré que lid-

 ** _TUTORIAL DE COMBATE_**

 ** _*Una abominación robotica aparece agonizando en el suelo*_**

 ** _SELECCIONA UN ATAQUE_**

 ** _*Arriba de Pedro hay 3 opciones ofensivas*_**

 ** _"Correr como una niña en círculos"_**

 ** _"Insultar"_**

 ** _"Lanzar una piedra"_**

Pedro: uummm, que?

Pedro: ¿Lanzar una piedra?

 _ ***Sin querer, Pedro pierde control de su cuerpo y hace el ataque que selecciono***_

 ** _"¡Es MUY efectivo!"_**

 _ **SELECCIONA UN ATAQUE DE TU ALIADO**_

 _ **G. Freddy**_

 _ **"Charlatear"**_

 _ **"Transportacion"**_

 _ **"Mordedura en la cabeza provocadora de comas y pesadillas en niños pequeños"**_

G. Freddy: ¿Quien creo estas opciones?

G. Freddy: Como sea, eligo transportacion

 ** _*No pasa nada*_**

 ** _TIENE QUE ELEGIR PEDRO_**

Pedro: Uh, esto se pondrá genial...

G. Freddy: ¿Que? Pedro, vamos, no me digas qu-

Pedro: ¡MORDEDURA PROVOCA COMAS!

G. Freddy: Oh, por favor no me digas que tend-

 ** _*G, Freddy se lanza sobre la abominacion mordiéndole en la cabeza*_**

 ** _*Es DEMASIADO efectivo*_**

 ** _*El enemigo esta en coma teniendo pesadillas con animatronicos*_**

 ** _HAZ GANADO_**

 ** _YAY!_**

 ** _FIN DE TUTORIAL_**

G. Freddy: *Con pedazos de aceite en la boca* Soy un mounstro...

Bonnie: no es fair, yo quería bite y chingarmelous a todous.

Pedro: Vaya, ¿Con que puedo hacer esto con todos, eh?

Pedro: *Mirada diabólica* Esto se pondrá muy diver- *Aparece N. Freddy gritándole en la oreja*

Pedro: NO MAMES QUIEN LE QUITO LA SOG-

 _ **Continuar...?**_

 _ ***OH YEAH BABY *OH NO BABY**_

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


End file.
